Easter Eggs in Just Cause Unity
There are easter eggs in Just Cause Unity. Misc *Outside Aeropuerto de Gran Budgaria, there are the flags of Karthstan, the UVR, Lumeri, Kyungastan, Paradiso Islands, Arstotzka and Krankos. *Said Farrah's head can be found on top of a spiked pole. *If you listen closely at the houses, you will hear the audio from videos by UNHC. *At the airports, the Ilmastointi Hjallesund logo is visible on some signs. *At a certain beach, you will be attacked by penguins. *There is a junkyard with an Urga Goldstein, and a very angry man in a orange and blue t-shirt shouting at it. This is simultaneously a reference to QWTF Spy and UNHC. *For some reason, the tracked vehicles in this game occasionally just go "poof" and open a dimensional rift that starts firing Nosorogs at Rico. *When Rico does a street race, at least one car with a "CRASHIE" number plate will crash into a BBW E3 Yakub while trying to climb the apex. *Sometimes, Commander Keryev, wielding a TR-550 Demonslayer and Xenomorph12 wielding a STN RPG-8 COBRA can be found fighting Rias from High School DxD. *Sometimes, a Xenomorph is seen fighting some purple dude over Rem. FailRace A YouTuber who does watchable GTA V and Forza videos. *Chevalier Fin Konosuba One of User:FloatingZygarde's favorite anime *Cassius Bakuretsu *Chunchunmaru *Boomstaff *At the highest peak on a clear night and smooth seas, a beautiful (but useless) goddess with long blue hair can be found on top of the peak, you can have here become a companion, but she is pretty weak. This is a reference to Aqua. Chuunibyou The best anime User:FloatingZygarde has watched. *Occasionally, Rico will shout "Dark Flame Master" in a failed Japanese dad accent. *There is collectible figures of Rikka Takanashi, a character, strewn across the map, collect them all to unlock the power of the Wicked Eye. Youjo Senki An anime about magical WW1 and existentialism, but it's dank. *If Rico ventures onto the small part of Morocco at the edge of the map, this will happen: Canis Canem Edit (Bully) A game made by Rockstar, it was called CCE in the EU due to snowflakes. *CCE BottleBoom *Schulz Sasha (NerdCubed reference as well) Akame Ga Kill! Another anime (weeb) *Murasame Love Live! Another anime *Locust SE2-6A ラブライブ *Posters for μ's can be found on Hareta. JoJo's Bizzare Adventure Another quite well known anime *After the completion of the final mission, Yes - Roundabout will play, the screen will turn yellowish and the image below will slide into the bottom of the screen. *During boss battles, katakana will come up on the screen during an explosion. *An achievement is unlocked when you destroy a globe in some park, the achievement is called "Yare yare daze" and has a picture of Star Platinum as the icon. Initial D A car anime memed. These two are more references. *Niseco Akina SS *Sakura Fujiwara *Sometimes, at dark nights, a Sakura Fujiwara (ドリエト) can be seen drifting and blasting Burning up for you while racing a Niseco Labrys. Category:Content Category:Easter Eggs in Just Cause Unity Category:Easter Eggs Category:Just Cause Unity